Sleep entails a long period of time of body contact with a surface. Persons deemed to benefit from various therapy types administered to specific body parts may find it time-efficient and effective to receive therapy while in contact with a surface enabled to deliver therapy to body parts such as a mattress. Accordingly, there exists a benefit to enable therapy delivery from a surface to body parts.